Bring Me to Light
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: After a gory battle, the soul survivor seeks revenge for her mate, rider, and friends. For centuries this dragon hunts the demons of the night and seeks only to kill. But one day she meet a boy. What can he do to help her? real summery inside YugixOC


Bring Me to Light

**EDIT: Was originally called 'YGO!A Dragon's Hikari.**

**Summery: A dragoness has fallen into a deep depression after her mate, her rider, and her rider's soon-to-be mate are killed in a battle of shadows and dragons. In her depression she believes that all is lost and becomes a Demon Hunter in order to reap her revenge. For thousands of years this dragoness has been killing demons and shadow creatures. Now in the present day, she meets a strange boy. Will this boy be able to save her before she is overcome by her inner darkness? Or will she turn from him as well?**

**NOTE: This takes place after the 'How to Train Humans' series for HTTYD.**

**YugixOC**

Prologue:

The stench of blood was in the air. Many carcasses of humans and dragons alike splattered in red blood littered the forest floor. The village of the humans that once lived there was in ruins. Some of the barely standing houses were nearly being consumed in flame and dark shadows cascaded over some more mangled bodies, hiding their forms from the light to grant them some respect.

Through the silence a single voice was heard. A woman begging for someone to wake up.

"Shelen! Shelen, my rider! Don't die!" A woman cried as she held a human body of a younger blonde female. The woman had large black wings protruding from her back and a long black scaly tail with a single webbed tailfin at the tip and two larger ones at the base, hiding under a tattered dark gray colored tunic. Two scaly earflaps poked out of the wild short black hair and two smaller ones poked out underneath the larger to match. Her black eyes glowing a luminecent yellow where the white should be, flowed ith tears down her scaly black face. She rested her clawed hands on either side of her human's face as the skin grew colder and she gazed into her human's deep sapphire blue eyes.

Near Shelen was a large black dragon laying motionless in a pool of his own blood and laying slung over the dragon's tattered brown saddle was a young man also covered in his own blood, his dark green tunic nearly dark red from the blood and his auburn hair plastered over his blood covered motionless face. They were the mates of the dragoness and her rider.

The humanoid brushed back Shelen's goldblonde bangs and stroked her rider's cheek lovingly, wiping away the smudges of dirt and grime. Shelen managed a weak smile on her face as her dragoness cradled her in her arms.

"Windchaser..." Shelen whispered. The humanoid, Windchaser, stared at Shelen with wrapt attention. Shelen used the last of her strength and reached her hand up and yanked on the cord to her necklace as hard as she could. It finally snapped and she held the dangling piece of jewelry in front of Windchaser. The dragoness stared at it in shock and then shakily took the sapphire of the necklace in her hand, closing her clawed fingers around it and holding it close to her.

"Take care of it...Keep it always so that...You don't forget us..." Shelen whispered. Then she gave a cough and looked up at Windchaser with slightly distant clouded eyes, "See you...Later, you useless reptile." She joked and with that, closed her eyes and never moved again. She welcomed death with open arms and died with a smile on her face. Windchaser let the tears fall freely and sobbed. She pulled Shelen's body closer and hugged her to her chest. She then lifted her head and gave a sorrowful blood curtling shriek of rage and sorrow. She cried for her mate, Toothless. Her mate's rider, Hiccup. And for her rider, Shelen. Windchaser was the soul survivor. The last Night Fury left in the world. The last resident of the Isle of Berk.

She stood and picked up her rider's limp body. She would give them all propper barrials. Then she would get her revenge. She spent hours burrying all her friends, family, and close allyes. She gave a funeral for the ones that helped to free the dragons. She moarned over her half-brother Shadidia and his mate Acid. She gave a propper cerimony for the saviors and even said a few things about Stoik to honour his name. But the ones she honoured most were her three most loved ones. Toothless, Hiccup, and her dear rider and friend, Shelen.

Once Windchaser had honoured all of those in her village and the dragons of her pack, she set off. In a whirlwind of shadows, windchaser tranceformed into a beautiful black dragon. She then spread her wings and with her newly grown tailfin to help, took to the air. She flew over Berk and let out another pain filled Night Fury scream. Then took off in search of the demons that had taken her life from her. Going out into the word as the last Night Fury. As the last dragon of Berk.

**So there was the prologue. Yes, I had Shelen, Hiccup, and Toothless die. Don't kill me, it's supposed to happen but isn't in the HTTH series. Honest. So anyway, hope you enjoyed it and again I am sorry for killing everyone. But this is a Yu-Gi-Oh/How to Train Your Dragon crossover. It's only a HTTYD crossover cause I use some things from HTTYD and I used the dragon Night Fury. Chapter 1 is coming soon though and I hope you enjoy this story. Peace!**

**Shelen: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I DIED again?**

**Me: Yup, and you don't come back to life this time. This story is about Windchaser so you're only in her memories in this story.**

**Hiccup: But...Toothless and I died too.**

**Me: Yup. It adds to the depression.**

**Toothless: B-B-But I can't die! Windchaser and I were supposed to be mates for life!**

**Windchaser: We still are, baby. *nuzzles Toothless***

**Toothless: *purrs and nuzzles back***

**Shadidia: So I die too?**

**Me: Mhmm. The only one that doesn't die in this story is apparently Yugi.**

**Yugi: Really? Yay! *jups up and cheers***

**Yami: Am I in this story?**

**Me: Oh, look at the time...Gotta work on chapter 1 now! Bye guys! *runs off to make chapter 1***

**Yami: Wait! What about me? Am I in this story or not? *runs after NFxHL***


End file.
